iUnfaithful
by pinkworlds
Summary: Apparently having Freddie Benson as her husband wasn't enough for Samantha Benson. The problem is that now her conscience is eating her alive. She wants to stop; maybe it's not too late.


**Hey, this is a one-shot that came to when listening to Rihanna; thought I'll make a story. So here it is, read and please enjoy(: (ps. i don't own iCarly) **

Sam Benson, no longer Puckett, she married her high school love and everything seemed so right at the moment. Not that she doesn't love him anymore, but there had been a lot of problems lately. Life wasn't just the way she planned it.

Waking up to see her husband, Freddie, and falling asleep in his arms. Honestly there was times when she woke up and he wasn't even next to her; and others when she would fall asleep just waiting for him.

In the beginning it was a charm, it was love and cuddle with kisses and a little fun on their bedroom bed, but then Freddie got promoted.

He's been working in the sports channel, he'll record every game with of course assistance. He'll basically command a camera to shoot in a specific angle or direction. And ever since he'd been given the job, there just weren't enough hours for him to get home and enjoy some time with his wife.

He would see when she'll get upset, when he did make it for dinner she wouldn't much at the table. She wouldn't eat much either, after she finished she'll wash her plate and kiss him goodnight and head to bed.

It was hurting him too, that it wasn't like the beginning. But in the end, it was all going to be worth it. She just needed to be patience, and that was something that she didn't have. She wanted things at the moment, and he couldn't do that.

And that was when things started to get out of hands, when she crossed the line.

This was the _story of her life_, women that was _searching for the right_; even though it _kept avoiding her_. She tried to stop, she honestly, but it seemed like it didn't let her be. At the moment it was too much, it caused her _sorrow in her soul, cause it seemed like wrong really loved her company_.

She didn't honestly know why she caused him pain; she didn't know how to stop. Not that her problem was an addiction, but something made her do it. Something made her be unfaithful.

.

_Her blonde curls bounced as her crystal eyes met his own. There weren't Freddie's brown ones, but different one, the ones that belonged to a person that had been around them for a while now. He was in their wedding, almost became Freddie's best man, but he decided Gibby. _

_He was someone everyone could trust, meaning that he could keep her secret. _

_She was wearing a tight purple dress, it almost shines, and it made her curves stand out. It was for a special occasion, Carly Shay's birthday, and she had promised to go all dressed up. She had gotten used to walking in high heels and wearing make-up like she was at the moment. _

_Her hair was still the same, a bit more fixed, but same down wavy blonde hair with the scent of strawberries. _

_Everyone was in Shay's apartment, getting ready to cut the cake in about ten minutes. At the moment everyone had finished their toast of friendship and loyalty. Spencer had this special candle made for her, and he decided to send Brad. _

_She eyed him as she held a cup, and when she looked at Freddie who was laughing and talking to Gibby about who knows what. She placed the cup down, and she walked upstairs without anyone noticing. _

_In a couple of more taps from her heels she entered the room where the iCarly studio used to take place. They had shut it down a couple of years ago, and now Spencer used it as a place on where to work on his sculptures. _

_She knocked on the glass door with her knuckle, and smiled at him when he turned. "Hey," Sam smiled and walked a bit closer to him, who was still looking for the candle. "Hey," he greeted back as he continued his search. _

_"You know where Spencer could have the candle, I just can't find it." He sighed as he moved and removed items looking through table and boxes. _

_She shook her head and got closer by the second, hands behind her back and a smirk pasted on her face. And in seconds when he turned, she was in front of her. He automatically moved back and she chuckled as her fingers touched his chest. _

_"Don't be scared," she whispered under his breath and in second, her lips were on him. _

_Gently she pushed them on him, and it wasn't seconds until he pulled back. "S-Sam! W-what are you-" She giggled and placed her index finger in his lips as he looked down at her. Her smirk was still in place, and then her hands and went behind his neck. _

_She'll tilt her head and pull him closer, and he didn't pull back. He stayed in place, and in seconds it was as if his body took over. His hands softly traveled from her thighs to her back as she pulled him on top of her in a table. _

_His lips going to her neck as she would moan softly at the pleasure. It would excite him, so he didn't let go. He continued and she would run her fingers through his dirty blonde hair as he would pull her closer. _

_"Brad? Sam?" Sam knew that voice, it was from a distance still making its way up the stairs. _

_Sam pushed Brad who ran across the room pretending to look behind boxes as Sam stood up breathing heavily. She covered her lips and paced around as if helping. _

_At that moment Freddie Benson walked in, a bit confused, and then walked to Sam. "Did you guys find the candle?" He asked, and Sam smiled and kissed her husband, "No, baby," she hugged him, and stayed under his arm as Brad looked at him. _

_"Uh,..um.." he was staring at Freddie and then at Sam who smirked, and with the tip of her finger she placed it over her lips. He scratched his head and looked away, as Sam sighed and held Freddie's hand, "Help us look."_

.

Freddie walked through the door and headed straight upstairs where Sam was laying her their bedroom bed. As soon as she heard the door knob shake, she closed her eyes and cuddled herself.

He walked to her, and kissed her cheek. He supposed she was asleep, and he sighed going to their bathroom. She opened her eyes after hearing the door shut and let a sigh of relief. She twirled and looked, and then tilted herself getting comfortable.

She didn't know if she was going to sleep that night, her conscience was still eating her alive.

.

_"That was a good party, huh?" Freddie asked as he took his coat off and Sam handed him hers. He opened the entrance closet and hanged them, and she looked over at him. She smiled, "Yeah, I enjoyed it." _

_Freddie smirked at her as he slowly walked to her dragging her to him by her waist, "So, maybe we can-" _

_"I'm a bit tired, baby," she sighed and pulled herself away, "maybe tomorrow." And with that she removed her heels off, and walked to their bedroom._

.

_He's more than a man_, he'll be a total sweetheart with her, he'll treat her like a princess. She knew it was _more than love_, and it seemed so right when they were together. When they would kiss, make love once in awhile.

Even tough it wasn't as often anymore, ever since she found another place to find pleasure.

Sam and Freddie seemed like they were meant for each other, as if they were _the reason why the sky is blue_. _But the clouds were rolling in, because she was gone again_.

The following morning, a Sunday Morning, Freddie was expecting to see his lovely wife next to him. He stretched his arm over to her, and she wasn't there. He cleaned his eyes and stood up to see the empty space next to him.

He got up, and when he walked over to the dresser there was a note, and he picked it up. Reading it briefly, "Morning love, I'm going out for a while. Call you later, love Sammy your _wifey_. Colon P." He sighed and shook his head.

In a matter of seconds he crumbled the paper and ripped it, and he took a seat on his bed. He felt a knot in his throat and his heart ached, and his hands had formed a fist. He clenched his teeth and walked over to the bathroom.

Sam parked her black Nissan in Brad's apartment parking lot. When she powered her car down, her phone beeped. Probably from her husband; she checked and sighed, she was correct.

It was Freddie, calling her. She looked down at it, her eyes tearing because she knew she was doing wrong. _And to him she just can't be true_.

She did what she's best at, ignoring. She ended the call, and grabbed her purse stepping out able to hear the clear loud sound of her heels.

What killed her most was that _she knows that he knows she's unfaithful_, and _it kills him inside_.

.

_The blue eyed girl saw Brad walk into her kitchen, since he came over to work on a small project with Freddie, for the fun of it. Her husband was in the living room, and Brad offered to bring the lemonade that was in the fridge. _

_He searched, and then he felt familiar hands softly claw his back and slowly go to his stomach until she held him tight. He turned, and she smiled at him. She was wearing a tank top, where you were able to see her cleavage and some small boxer short and her blonde hair was in a messy bun. _

_"Sam, I don't thin-" _

_She smacked her lips on him, and he didn't know why, but he couldn't pull away. Hearing small smacks of their kisses, Freddie slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen without making sound. _

_And he glared, at him. His teeth clenched together, and he just stared. He didn't know why he didn't interrupt and punch the living chizz out of him, but he just simply didn't. Maybe it was because; he didn't want leave to Sam. _

_He'd had been suspecting it for a while, when Brad would come over or they'll go over. Even when Freddie went over himself, she would be there. He never really saw anything wrong, since she would lie telling him that she just came to talk. _

_He didn't see a problem with that; but seeing them smack lips on each other like he wasn't around was too much. Why was she doing it? He didn't know, and then again, neither did she._

.

It wasn't because she loved Brad that she was with him; maybe lust. Either way, it wasn't right, and _he knows that she's happy with some other guy_. _She could see him dying_.

_She didn't want to do it anymore_, she wanted to take everything back. Go back in time and beg herself not to go up into the ex iCarly studio and make out with Brad. To not call him a day later and meet up some place and resume kissing behind Freddie's back.

_She didn't want to be the reason why_ Freddie would do something nonsense. She was tired of it, and she knows she had to stop.

She knocked on the door, and she met his face. He wasn't smiling or anything, but just staring at her. He stood aside and let her walk in. She took a deep breath and when she let it out, he closed the door and walked to the blonde.

Sticking his tongue on her, and she would accept his entrance.

.

Every time she walked out the door, she would see him die a little more. _She could tell when she'll step out and close the door and wave goodbye with a smile. _

_He would wave back, and she could notice it. The sadness and she was afraid that one day he'll blow and tell her all of her truths. She was afraid that one day he'll leave her. _

_It was about to be seven at night, and it was Saturday. Freddie entered his bedroom, and there she was. Pink cheeks and black mascara with her blonde hair straight. Unusual. He leaned on the doorway frame, and stared at her. _

_She sighed and looked at him, and then smiled, "Hey, baby, what are you doing home early?" _

_The brunette walked to her, and softly kissed her. She replied with a smile, and he took a seat on their bed, "I was let out early." _

_"Oh, that's good. You'll have time to rest." She smiled at him, and grabbed the straightened, redoing the places she missed. _

_"Where are you going? It's almost dark." He asked, and she watched him through the mirror. His face, it wasn't smiley. His face seemed dull, and emotionless. _

She could feel it in the air as she's doing her hair. _The pain it was causing him, the conscience that didn't let her rest in peace. She sighed and put some earrings on and turned to him, and he watched her _preparing for another date.

_She smiled, and before she could say anything, he stood up and placed _a kiss upon her cheek_ and then walked into the restroom. _

_He didn't want to know, he regret asking. _He's there reluctantly_, and she knew that. He suffered by just looking at her; she was getting dressed up for a man that wasn't him. _

_He asked, from the bathroom, "_Are you going to be out late?_" _

_She shrugged and looked at herself in the mirror, "_It won't be long, just hanging with the girl._" _A lie she didn't have to tell_. _

_He knew, they both did, _they both know where she's about to go_. _They know it very well_, and it was killing her. _

.

She'll groan at the pain, and the pleasure was still there, but she wasn't feeling it anymore. Her nails would claw his bare skin, and he would just continue going in her.

Her head resting in his chest and he didn't stop and she closed her eyes. It wasn't the same warmth she feel when sleeping next to Freddie, her lovable nub. The breath on her wasn't the same, and he just didn't cause the same emotion. The feeling wasn't even a feeling; it was more like and urge to have sex with Brad.

At the moment she was regretting it, like every moment.

She wanted to be home, making morning love with Benson, eating Freddie's special pancakes, cooking bacon and making a mess in the kitchen.

Opening her eyes she pulled him off, and he looked at her. He fell on the bed, and she took a deep breath as she looked at him. She covered herself and rushed to grab her clothes rushing to his bathroom and changing quickly.

"Sam?" He knocked on the bathroom door, and then she rushed out heading over to put her heels on.

"_I don't want to do this anymore_." She swallowed and he just looked down at her. "What do you mean?" He put his boxers on and took a seat next to her.

She stood up after being in her heels and grabbed her purse heading to his bedroom doorway, and stopped to look at him before leaving, "_I don't want to take his life away_."

After staring at him, with face filled with damage, she felt a knot on her throat and ran out his apartment down the stairs to her car.

She climbed in and threw her purse, and once she closed the door, she leaned her forehead on the steering wheel, and softly let a small sob out. And then a couple more came, until she cried loudly. Her eyes shut and small hiccups escaping her lips.

Airless gasps and small groans as she leaned back on her seat and was shaking a bit.

Clearing the tears, she sniffed and searched for keys and started the car. Driving a bit over the limit to her house, and luckily she didn't get stopped.

She stayed outside, inside her car parked, and just stared at the house she lives in. Where a wonderful man that is her husband's is, suffering because she's being unfaithful to him. She knew the pain it caused him; she knew what the feeling was, because she felt a sprinkle of it in her.

Each day, little by little she was destroying him, killing him. And she didn't want that, he didn't deserve that. _She doesn't want to be a murderer_.

She ran her fingers through her hair, and wondered if to go in. She felt dirty, nasty, ugly, and when he kissed her it only made it worse. It was kind of funny, how she could easily lie in his face and crack a smile.

_Their love_ was easily breaking. _His trust_, she had lost that completely.

The pain was too much, that _she might as well take a gun and put it to his head_; _get it over with_.

_She doesn't want to do it anymore_.

She got off her car, and grabbed her purse and unlocked the door. Entering the silence, where it made her shiver lightly. She silently closed the door, and when she turned to her left, there he was. Looking at her.

She looked down, and then at him. He walked to her, and held her in a tight hug, and she couldn't help but cry. It was too much. He tightens his brace and she sobbed as he drew circles with his palm on her back.

It was too much.

The blonde slowly pulled away, and looked at him. He wasn't smiling and she was still crying. Turning around, she was ready to race upstairs, pack everything and leave him. She didn't deserve him, she didn't belong with him.

But he reached for her arm, and grabbed her by the elbow. She looked at him, crystal eyes meeting chocolate ones. With hiccups, she shut her eyes and was pulled into a tight hug.

She needed it at the moment, so she cried in his arms as he rested his head on hers. It was more painful seeing her cry, than kiss another man.

**So this was my one-shot, please tell me what you think by reviewing! I hoped you enjoyed(: [if you did, check my page and check my other seddie fanfiction!] (sorry if any mistakes) **


End file.
